A Day in the Life of a Marine Biologists
by Azurian Dreamer
Summary: The title is kinda dumb, but it is actuly kinda interesting. Not realy, but thats ok. The raiting realy isn't PG, but I put it there just in case it was. Please read and review. This is an alternate reality fic based in the future, but not too fa


A Day in the Life of a Marine Biologists  
By: Azurian Dreamer  
  
Summary: What if the Gundum Crew were marine biologists? What if they were brought together for the study of a rare sea creature? Find out in this exciting story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundum wing. I am borrowing the charaters for this tale. I will return them with nothing more than a few scratches and bruises. Thankyou.  
  
Auothor Notes: I belive that I should explain the character changes before I jump into my fic.  
Heero Yuy: A military marine biologists that is brought in to asses the situation with the creature. He is a battle hero, and will remain his coldness of heart and eyes.   
He will be out of character in this area only: he has a thirst for knowlege and a   
hope for the future.  
  
Duo Maxwell: A reporter for a comedy show. He will keep his aura of stupidity, yet   
intellegence. He is rediculusly funny host to his show, and is my sories   
comic relief. He will not have combat knowlage and\or experience.  
  
Trowa Barton: Person in charge of reasearch lab where the story will take place. He is a silent   
person, yet very brilliant. He seems to know everything that is happening on his   
property.  
  
Quatre Winner: A kind person that is not scarred by the wars that the origanl character was. A vet   
that helps with the investigation.   
  
Chang Wulfei: A civilian student studing to become a under water craft pilot. He still has his   
arrogant side that holds all women in contempt, and still has that errie aura   
about him that makes you wonder if there isn't something more to him than  
meets the eye.  
  
Zechs Marquise (He will not be Milliardo Peacecraft in this story): Agressive military man that   
wants nothing more than to see the creature distroyed. He will have a   
change of heart in the story. His personality will not be changed that   
much. There might only be subtil changes throughout the story.  
  
Relena Peacecreaft: Civilian marine biologist. Her personalit will change in these areas: she will   
be so lovey dovey with Heero, and will be much more refined. She will be   
different in the sence that she can stand some fighting, and won't try to stop  
every little brawl that breaks out. She might even particapate in the fighting.  
  
I will include the rest of the character's profiles later.  
  
The first part will not have the above characters in it. The people in this first part are expendable.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Johnathan Gorvon piloted the small shuttle aroud the reef, studing the vegitation there. He was a reporter for the Daily Plantlife Right on the Ocean Floor, (A/N: goodness, who in their right minds would want that job) and was doing a servey about green plankton that resided on yellow coral. (A/N: how much fun)  
  
Suddenly, his moniter beeped. He checked it, finding nothing out of the ordinary, and contenued to collect samples from the reef.  
  
He didn't notice the large shining mass that was coming towards him. He didn't relize that he was about to become lucnch for a hungry being. That is, not untill he was being chomed like a porkchop. Then he knew no more.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"More and more submirsable crafts are dissapearing aroud Mystic Reef. Officiles are to begin investigations within a week. From their findings, the proper people will be called in. Now to Jim for local weather."  
  
Hilde sat in the Mystic News Center, looking over the next anouncement that she would be giving after the weater.  
  
She was curious about the the dissapearings arout the reef. She had just started this job, and was hearing all sorts of strange stories about the entire reef being haunted.   
  
Of course, she never belived in thoes goast stories, but for years, strange things had been happening, and she, being the reporter she was, was just itching to go out and find the answer to the problems that they were having.  
  
She saw the signle that stated she was about to go back on air, and prepaired herself.  
  
" Today a sale at Heclifs Supply, people were beating eachother with large raw fish in their hurry to be the first one into the store..."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Well, how is it.  
Its kinda lame so far, but that will change. Please reveiw and tell me what you think.  
  
Also, what do you think I should name my creature? Let me know in your reviews. I'm drawing up blanks.  
  
~Azurian Dreamer 


End file.
